


Joint Training

by The_Cowardly_Dog



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 4th chapter has the sexy sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Intimacy, Multi, Porn, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cowardly_Dog/pseuds/The_Cowardly_Dog
Summary: Toph invites Sokka and Suki up for a joint training setion between the Kyoshi Warriors and the metalbending students. Things get heated on the first night between the three.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Suki, Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka/Suki, Toph Beifong/Suki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Arriaval

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is non-explicate, second, third, and fourth chapters will be. Fourth being extra spicy. I didn't beta read this at all, so you get what you get

Toph stood on ceremony, she’d rather be standing on earth but being in a position of authority meant having to get out of your comfort zone. She stood at the gate of her newly redesigned metalbending academy, BeiFong Academy, ready to receive her invited guests. She was in her finest master’s clothes, one she only reserved for intimidating politicians or doing someone a favor. A silk shirt with gilded flying boar buttons, bracers of steel and leather, and linen pants she was told were black. No shoes, naturally. She had a mix of nervousness and excitement in her chest, this would be the first time her school would have formal joint training. 

Their camber gave away their arrival. Before they were in eyeshot, well nothing is in eyeshot of Toph, she could feel the rhythmic thumping of boots and the rusle of steel against canvas. Up the main road was a company of soldiers. Although they were in a loose march they stayed in in a respectful file. Toph took a deep breath and squeezed her hand behind her back. She stayed in the shoulder width stance that denoted a formal relaxation. The armored soldiers stopped just short of the steps leading up to the gate. 

One stepped forward and bowed, “The Kyoshi Warriors have arrived at the request of Toph BieFong”

There she was, a friendly voice per her at ease immediately. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was keeping in. She brought her hands in and her feet together, and made a formal bow in return. She wasn’t sure it was deep enough, but Suki would definitely be forgiving of some trespasses. She was a good friend, a war buddy, and one of the most capable people she knew, including Twinkle-toes. 

“Toph BieFong welcomes the Kyoshi Warriors to BieFong Academy”, she raised her head and gave them a smile, “Please, come in and make yourself at home, rest from the road, my assistants will show you to the dormitories.”

It was a stiff greeting, rehearsed and over produced, but this was part of being formal. It was the threater that was demanded of two leaders. Despite being good friends there was a wall between them, invisible but very real. A bow was returned and the warriors walked up the steps. Closer she could feel the individuals. She quickly noted the change in Suki’s step. They were harder and wider steps, so she gained some height and weight since she last saw her. Of the other warriors she was making notes of their steps as well. One of them appeared to be walking on her hands. Another almost had a man’s walk, it would be rude to say it out loud but she made a note of it as she approached her.

“I’m offended Toph, you didn’t recognize me”

Toph gasped, she knew that voice, she knew that walk now she thought about it. It was a deeper voice, a heavier step, a wider walk, but there was no mistaking the posture and playful tone. She even recognized his smell, a well traveled water watertribesmen. 

“Sokka!”, Toph’s arms flew out to give him a big, powerful hug. He was bigger than she remember, they all grew in their time apart but Sokka had outpaced her. His shoulders were broader and more muscular. Adolescent potential was being realized into a man’s strength. She was still able to pin his arms against his sides under the pressure of her hug, but she could feel the muscles underneath her sleeves that were built for speed and power. She buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath. She would definitely be memorizing this.

She couldn’t help but smile, this was the most pleasant surprise she had in months. She gave him a nice, big squeeze.

“Uncle, uncle!”

She released him from the hug and stood back. Sokka catched his breath from the absolute vice grip of Toph. Sure, he might have had more toned muscle, but Toph had strength beyond strength. She gave him a nice friendly slap on the back as well, just for good measure that knocked him off balance. 

Suki walked up behind Toph and placed a hand on her shoulder, Toph quickly spun on her heels and embraced Suki in a similar manner. Even through her armor Toph could tell that Suki had grown. She was thankful that she kept pace with Suki atleast when it came to height, but Suki had outpaced her in other ways. Toph buried those thoughts, she shouldn’t be thinking of her friend that way. . 

“Suki!”, was exclaimed as she nuzzled her breast armor, “it's so good to see you two again, don’t wait on an invitation next time you want to come up”

“Okay” was weezed out. Toph released her and gave her a similar firm slap. 

When she came back to reality she found that some of the warriors had stopped to look at the display of affection. Apparently this was not expected of the world’s greatest earthbender, instructor to the avatar, and the inventor of metalbending. Afew of them stifled a giggle. Oh well, once the illusion is shattered there is no going back. She made no secret of her smile now, this wouldn’t be some stuffy joint training but a great reunion between friends.

“You two are staying in the big house, I'll have one of my servants prepare a room. I’ll see if i can find one to help with the luggage”

Toph bounded out without hearing a word of protest to find some free servants

The first day of the arrival consisted mostly of touring the grounds of the compound and settling in. There were arenas for sparing and amphitheaters for theory crafting and lectures, the living quarters were situated around a courtyard, on the north side was the big house that Toph and important visitors took residence in, on the south side was the kitchen and an open air bathhouse where hot spring water was piped in. 

Toph took her dinner in the courtyard with her friends, and they exchanged news and stories. Suki and Sokka had sense engaged, and Toph felt the beautiful engagement necklace that Sokka had made. She felt an odd mix of excitement and envy, though she couldn’t place where the envy was going. Toph relayed the building of the new school, with help from the Western Air Temple inventors to conduct proper engineering for living spaces in and hot springs. 

After enjoying their company for the evening the sun began to set. Toph showed Sokka and Suki to their room for the duration of their stay. It was a lavish room with a sliding door, smooth hewn stone, and plastered walls, with a large window that looked out into the valley. It was furnished with an ornately carved table and chairs, matching wardrobe and chest of drawers, and had a plush, expensive king bed against the wall. She specifically instructed the servant to pick the most romantic room they had, and by the reaction of the two lovers it didn’t disappoint. Sokka went straight to the bed as Suki rushed to the window and wardrobe.

Toph had a satisfied grin, she knew how these two worked. 

“You two have fun.” she said in a nonchalant tone. Just as she was about to step out and leave Suki grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a big hug. Toph was taken aback, without the smell of oil or obstruction of armor she could feel Suki much more plainly. Suki’s hug pulled Toph right into her breast, which was ample and soft. She must have been wearing bindings under her armor. A faint smell of perfume filled her nostrils that was as intoxicating as cactus juice, as it mixed with Suki’s natural scent. Toph’s mind filled with thoughts she quickly beat back down again. 

“Thank you so much Toph, this room is great!” Suki said in an excited tone. Toph could only muffle back a response. 

Once released from Suki’s grip Toph gave her back a playful punch and retreated with a goodnight. She walked back to her room stiffly, her feet tingled as she picked up the varied and diverse vibrations of the bustling compound. The last of the Kyoshi warriors had finished their baths and were returning to the dorms, her well paid servants shuffled papers in the administrative building adjacent, and Sokka and Suki puttered around in their room. The trip was all to short as she reached her door.

_ Shit _ she thought to herself,  _ their room is next to mine. _


	2. A Voyeurism Appears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets sexy

Toph stared up at the ceiling from her earthen bed. And Tried to ignore what was going on in the room next to her. She had already tried counting all the prime numbers she knew, and counting sheepfrogs jumping over a fence. Nothing was distracting her from the sounds and vibrations she was hearing from the loves in the room next to her. This was just like when Suki joined the Gaang all those years back, when every night was just wild experiments between the two. She wished she had a nice, plush mattress to muffle the vibrations of their love making.

The Earth walls between her room and theirs provided no privacy to the couple, every foot step, every word, even their breathing and pulse was relayed to Toph. Normally such things happened on a bed and she’d just get a fuzzy idea of what her neighbors were doing through a soft mattress but this couple had forgone the bed entirely. Suki had pushed Sokka up against their shared wall and had been making a painfully slow trail down his neck and chest. Sokka groaned under the attention as he began to strip off his lover’s clothes. 

Toph’s loins ached for attention, her arousal tingled up and down her body teasingly. It wouldn’t be the first time she touched herself, it wouldn’t even be the first time she touched herself to these two, but to do it while they were just on the other side of the wall felt dirty. She couldn’t help herself but listen. She knew it was a futile task though. 

She felt two knees hit the floor, and then a belt. 

“There he is”, was coo’d softly. A long, slow lick was heard from the otherside, and matched with a groan of approval. Toph scootched off the bed and onto the floor to get a better listen. She could hear Sokka’s pants match with Suki’s long, tantalizing tastes of his dick.

“Your so big, babe, I love this cock. I can’t wait for you to ruin me.”

Toph caught her breath, this was much more graphic than when they traveled together. She shimmed across the floor to the shared wall. She placed an ear against the wall and tapped it to get a better seismic sense of what was going on. Suki was on her knees inbetween Sokka’s legs, one hand was on Sokka’s hip while the other seemed to be playing with her chest. She could feel Sokka pulse and could tell he was holding himself back. A strong hand was on the back of Suki’s head, while the other was flat against the wall. She could feel the gentle bobby of Suki’s head and the suction of her mouth. She was working Sokka’s head like a champ. 

Toph snaked her free hand down her pants and began to gently rub herself. She imagined she was next to her between his legs, Suki giving loving kisses down her neck while she worked Sokka’s impressive cock. The thought aroused her. She felt a familiar pressure. 

“You're so good at this,” Sokka moaned. Toph could feel him force Suki down farther onto him, and Suki took every inch. Toph’s mental image shifted to Suki forcing her farther down into him, with her hand working her wetness. Toph ran quick circles around her clitrious one or two times before diving into herself. Her taboo action sent electricity up and down her body. 

Suki kept going down farther and farther with each thrust, gagging and gasping when she could get air. Toph could tell she was enjoying herself, she didn’t know how she could stand being used like that, but her senses didn’t lie. Suki was furiously playing with herself as well, and Toph tried to mimic the movements she was using. She pressed herself closer to the wall and started playing with her chest, pinching her nipples hard. Pressure was building up in her little body. 

Suki and Sokka had suddenly stopped, Suki pulled herself up and Toph was more than alttie disappointed that the show was over. Or so she thought, after a quick kiss Sokka had pushed Suki up against the wall, right where Toph was leaning against listening. Did they know? The idea gave Toph a jolt of pleasure, a small release from the pressure that had been building. She felt Suki face the wall, her breasts pressed up against the one way mirror of perversion. Toph opened her mouth as if she could suck one of Suki’s nippled into her mouth. She wanted so bad to be with them, to be used and explore and be explored. 

“Ready?”

A nod and high affirmative moan was given, along with a seductive shake of the hips. 

Sokka moved behind her and placed his manhood at the entrance of her folds. Suki’s legs spread wider to urge him on. She could feel Suki’s anticipation in her heartbeat, she wanted it so badly. Toph wanted it badly too, she was so envious of them both. 

He entered her in an agonizingly slow thrust. Suki lets out a long, low moan of approval. She pushed back to meet Sokka thrust, and in no time Sokka had completely bottomed out inside Suki. They stayed like that for a tantalizing long second before Sokka withdrew almost the entire length, before thrusting back in, this time faster. Suki let out a squeal of approval. Sokka withdrew and thrust, withdrew and thrust, faster and faster and harder till the long, slow love making was hard and fast fucking. 

Suki let out a string of increasingly dirty expletives through moans as Sokka fucked her faster. From coos and aws, to curses and encouragements, to absolute debauched statements. Sokka would respond with a firm, and loud, spank each time. They were both encourageable. 

Sokka wasn’t as vocal with words, but responded with rough grunts and course curses. His gravely voice was power and commanding, intoxicating and arousing. She could see why she developed a crush on him so easily and how he was apparently able to seduce the moon spirit. 

Toph matched their pace as best she could with her fingers, but she felt they were inadequate to the job. She never came with her fingers before and this fast fingering was the closest she ever got. She felt cracks in the damn but it wasn’t going to burst. She started to mirror Suki’s depraved statements. She encouraged Sokka to fuck her like a slut, spank her more, pull her hair and ruin her pussy. She wanted so badly top pull Suki’s head between her legs and let her burst the dam for her. She wanted so badly to be a part of what was happening on the other side of that wall. 

“Fuck Suki, i’m gonna cum”, Sokka grunted out

“Inside! Please inside, fill me up baby, fill up my dirty pussy”

Short, quivering, hard thrusts followed, Suki’s knees gave way as she climaxed herself, only being held up by Sokka’s powerful grip. He gave afew more thrusts into the quivering babbling Suki before he released his own seed deep into her. Toph listened hard to feel or hear the pulsating cock, but she couldn’t hear or feel anything from the shaking and grunts as the two lovers climaxed together. They both stopped, and enjoyed the afterglow of what they just did. After afew moments Sokka picked up Suki and brought her to the bed.

Toph threw her hands up in dismay. What was that? Was that it? No! She was so close, she was so unbelievably close. She wanted to go into there and demand that they continue. She wanted to go in there and demand she let her join them. She wanted to smash some big rocks together. The fire in her belly and tingling in her loins subsided abit, but not entirely. She stood and paced back and forth, feeling the wetness of her thighs rub together, and the sensitivity of her folds have small tingles. A bath, she needed a bath to calm herself down. That is what she always did after a failed attempt at climax. Sure she enjoyed masturbation, but she could never break that damn nomatter how hard she tried. And the only 4 people she could ask to help her are all married to eachother. Bleck. 

She gathered up her bathing supplies and headed out to baths on the south side of the courtyard. Maybe when she gets out they’ll both be asleep and she could get some sleep as well. 


	3. An Encounter in the Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph tries to take a long relaxing bath

Toph eased herself into the hot water of the bath. She coo’d as one foot entered the almost dizzying heat, and then the other. She stood there for a second to get used to the heat before taking a step down the short stair into the bath. Dunking her feet was the most enjoyable part of the bath experience, followed by slowly letting the water rise up her body, over her hips and up to her belly button. She moved to the far end of the bath and sat on the hewed smooth stone bench that sat bendeth the water. She did so slowly, savoring the feeling of being enveloped in the toasty bathwater. Her chest warmed from the cold night air and it cleared her lungs, her legs floated up as they began to unwind and relax. She uncleanched her jaw, sunk on her bench, and let the water rise to her neck. She let her lower body float, and then her chest. She was suspended in the hot mineral water with even her ears submerged. She could sense nothing but the hot water on her submerged skin, and the cold air tantalzing her floating breasts and toes that just peaked out over the water.

This was what as close as Toph could get to truly shutting off. Floating in the water, not touching any side or earth of the bath let her get away from the sometimes overwhelming every day stimulations. And truly, what she just experienced was stimulating enough. She stayed in there floating in the middle of the bath with only her heartbeat as company. Her mind wondered back to Suki and Sokka, and how they might still be going at it. Hands exploring bodies, lips kissing, lips exploring, exploring her…

Toph dunked her head under water, “They’re your friends, and they’re with each other, you can’t get in between that,” she scolded herself. No matter how strong and capable Sokka got or how voluptuous and lewd Suki was. Her feet tingled again, but she pushed the feelings back. The baths were no place to attempt to masturbate, other people used them. 

Toph began to count her prime numbers again when she heard a startled cry through the water. She quickly as he could put her feet on the stone floor of the bath. Everything was clear to her again, flooding back. The bath was styled in the fashion of a Fire Nation Onsen, the bath itself was the size of a small pond capable of seating ten people comfortably, with 5 washing stations that flankining the entrance. Around the sides were stones to sit on out of the water if you got too hot. Her senses picked up Suki, who was on the floor with scattered sundries around her. 

“Suki?” 

“Toph?! Is that you? Why are you bathing in pitch blackness?”

Silence

“That was a stupid question, sorry”

Suki picked herself up and fumbled for her toiletries. A tin bowl, a small wash towel, some jars probably filled with fragrant soaps, and what appeared to be a long wooden stick with a paper box at the end, a lantern Toph assumed. She did the polite thing and moved to help her friend pick up her spilled goods that were much farther from the light. Suki took them in hand. 

“Thanks Toph, mind helping me get a better view?”

Toph was frozen for a minute and realized how very naked she was. She felt a slight blush creep on her face. She knew she was standing in the light with nothing between them, she figited abit and turned her body to the side to hopefully obstruct some of the view, covering some of her breast with her arms as best she could. She wished she groomed more before this. She felt maybe she could give Suki a better view, if she was going to be so forward she wouldn’t refuse her…

“The light fixtures Toph, I can’t see them”

“LIGHT FIXTURES”, Toph blurted.  _ Of course she was talking about the light fixtures and not my body. It was pitch black for her and she needed her sight. Thats right, she totally wasn’t hitting on me just now. While I was naked, in full view. After spying on her while she was being fucked. hahaha _

Toph walked Suki over to the gas lamps on the walls, half shuffling to preserve what little modesty and dignity she had left. When they reached one Suki would turn the dial and light the lamp, and they did so till the entire Onsen was awash with light. Suki took a long look as the light flickered and danced across the water. Toph could tell she was appreciating the view. Sighted people were apparently very impressed by the baths, and although she couldn’t enjoy it herself she was very proud of the beauty of her baths. 

Suki put out the lamp and walked around the bath till she reached the washing stations. Before entering the large bath, you had to take a shower to get all the filth and grime off. Toph followed and took a seat beside her after she had retrieved a towel to cover her front with. She wasn’t normally this bashful around other women, or men for that matter, but Suki was special. 

They engaged in small talk as Suki washed, both sitting on small metal stools. Suki fiddles with jars taking some quantity or another out and lathering her body or hair. Each one was fragrant and enticing, not overpowering at all like when she stuck her nose into the previous jar. The scent of flowers and fruits both familiar and alien danced across Toph’s senses. She absentmindedly moved closer and closer, enjoying the warm and springlike aromas mixing with the steam. She imagined laying with Suki in a field of flowers, feeding each other delicious fruits, embracing eachother on a cool evening. An anonymous fantasy that began to turn intimate... 

“They’re good right?”, Toph was snapped back to reality at the question. She had moved close enough to be taking deep breaths from Suki’s neck and shoulder, just where the bodywash and shampoo met. 

Toph scooted back, “Yeah,” she said in an awkward and embarrassed tone. A blushed danced across her face. She’d been doing it again. And the tingling returned. It would be another restless night in her bedroom. 

“Wanna try it?”

“Huh?!” Toph was taken aback, before realizing her fantasies were not being broadcast to everyone in a 30 mile radius, “Yeah, sure, I don’t know where to start though”

Suki Giggled, “I’ll show you.” She gathered the jars and wash cloth and moved over to Toph’s washing station. She sat behind her and grabbed the shower head. Running water was a luxury that was insisted on, and Toph understood it once she got used to having warm water on demand. The faucet sputtered to life with warm, then hot water, and Suki began wetting Toph’s hair. Without any styling or ornaments toph’s hair was respectably long, just starting down the top of her back. She wish she got it cut before having someone she liked fondle it, or atleast washed it better with soap. Suki continued to make conversation

“Ty Lee introduced me to these products, she’s a character that one.” She took a dollop of thick fragrant paste from the jar, “Kyoshi Island didn’t get much firenation trade during the war, so these products are fairly new to us, but they’ve become a staple now. This is a special shampoo made from Dragon’s Fruit.”

Suki began working soap into Toph’s hair, pushing her fingers to her scalp. Toph lifted her heels and enjoyed the sensation. It was almost like a massage. She moved her head into her hands as she moved. Suds quickly built up and toph had to keep her eyes close to keep them from stinging. The fragrance filled her nose and she took a deep breath in. It was a heavenly smell and delicious, even if she never tasted dragon’s fruit before. She imagined eating one right out of the hand of Suki, enjoying the juices of a nice plump sweet and tart fruit. She enjoyed the attention and let out a satisfied moan when Suki went to rinse her hair. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

Toph nodded in response

“Okay, now for the conditioner”

Toph was already off in her own little fantasy world by now. Being pampered and fawned over by Suki in a field of flowers and fruit, hands running up sides and lips just barely missing one another. She didn’t try to suppress the idea anymore, or the fire that was smoldering in her. Her imagination ran wild with discovering new sensations and new experiences, of love and embracing, and of raw and primal fucking. Every position in Toph’s virgin mind she could think of two women could do ran through her head like a pornographic slideshow. She was completely lost to lust. 

“Don’t you think your enjoying this too much?” a sultry voice said right by her ear. Reality came up to hit her like a rock. She had snaked a hand under her towel and was playing with herself. Digits slick with love juices. Her face burned with embarrassment, from her neck to ears she could feel herself getting red. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run away. She got up to try but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she was skillfully flung to the floor.

Toph’s world spun, when she reevaluated her position she was on her back with her hands pinned above her head. Suki was inbetween her legs. She had lost the towel that represented her last bit of modesty and she was fully exposed to this domineering woman. Toph’s heart was racing a mile a minute. She didn’t know if it was from the sudden rush of combat or the fact the most beautiful woman in the world now had her pinned but she could hear to pulse in her ears. She could earthbend and get out of this situation, she could call for help from one of the nearby dorms. She was not helpless under the grip of this warrior.

But she was at the same time. She wanted to be helpless. She wanted to be taken. This was all as if it was part of one of her late night fantasies. Suki was the prime candidate too. She could chiblock and she could say she was ambushed in the bath. She wanted this to be out of control. Before she knew it she was hyperventilating and her hips were quivering. It was going to happen.

“Toph,” Suki said in a low, deliberate, and teasingly slow way, “do you want to have sex?”

Toph cursed in her head, damn consent. She knew Suki was too good of a friend to do anything, she knew she trusted her too much to hurt her. That's why she wanted her to be forceful, but the fantasy couldn’t survive the reality that Suki was too good of a person to take advantage of another person. If Toph said yes then she would be responsible for homewrecking Sokka, and that made her heart sink. She loved Sokka, and Suki. She couldn’t do that to him. They were going to get married and start a family. Emotions of lust and betrayal swirled around in Toph’s head. She couldn’t bring herself to say yes or no, and in the eye of her emotional hurricane she formulated an answer. 

“What about Sokka?” Toph said in a quiet tone. 

Suki released her pin and leaned back. She was obviously thinking. Toph collected her thoughts but didn’t get up from the position on her back. Not even daring to cover up her naked body. She was aware of how the cold air sent goosebumps up and down her body, and how erect her nipples were in the crisp air. Toph’s heart hung on a fence with jagged knives on both ends. On one hand ruining Sokka’s relationship with Suki, and on the other losing one of her few opportunities to explore a person she admired for years. This would be in Suki’s hands. 

The Warrior woman seemed to have made up her mind, as she leaned down and pressed her body against Toph’s. Her large breasts eclipsed Toph’s chest, whose hands ran up the pinned woman’s sides up to her shoulders. Suki lower her head to whisper in Toph’s ear.

“Sure, Sokka can join us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be one chapter featuring the threesome but i'm using this series to procrastinate on other more useful things i could be doing in life, so now you get an extra chapter and some femdom Suki.


	4. Hard as a Rock

Toph kept a firm hug on Suki’s arm as she was led back to their room. The walk was brief and warm thanks to the robes provided in the changing room, and Toph had the entire layout of the compound memorized so that she could find her way around even without her seismic sense. But she still held onto Suki. There was security in her strong, soft arm that Tophclung too desperately. Every step was closer to a completely new world that was exciting and enticing. She was afraid that if she let go of Suki’s arm she would try to run away again, and she didn’t want that to happen. She wanted this, consciously, but unconsciously her emotions swelled and tumbled like an avalanche. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Toph asked, breaking the silence as they entered the last corridor.

“Yes. Sokk and I have been talking about trying something like this for a long time. Sorry if this is abit sudden, we really didn’t have anything planned out. We just felt that if we feel a connection with someone one of us would speak up and we’d go for it. You and me, I felt that connection. Lets see if Sokka does too.”

“Okay,” Toph felt more at ease about the infidelity aspect, but the potential for rejection was still there. Sokka had helped her out so many times before, he was always so thoughtful of her during their journeys, she hoped that would be some sort of love but Suki, and apparently the Moon, had already gotten to Sokka first. Sokka could get any woman he wanted, why would he settle for a shorty with a bad attitude like Toph? She didn’t want to push him into anything, but it would be devastating if she was rejected. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. 

“Have you two ever, ya know, done anything like this before with the warriors?”

“Oh no, no no no no,” Suki laughed in response, “Sokka definitely isn’t their type, they much prefer Aang or Katara. They don’t get Sokka charm like we do”

“Yeah, Sokka is an acquired taste” Toph Snorted back. They both giggled at their own joke. Sokka was never a guy to make a good first impression, but he grew on you. He was responsible and clever, thoughtful and smart, kind and capable. Underneath a boyish personality and bad comedy, which had their own charms, was 120% A5 man. 

Toph was thankful that Suki was with her, and that they were kinda in the same boat. She hadn’t considered it before but Suki was taking a big leap to invite her into their bed tonight. They’ve never done something like this before, she doesn’t know how Sokka will respond. It was a gamble with everything on the line. A sure to win gamble, but still a gamble. Toph focused on Suki’s arm and could feel the tenseness in her muscles and jaw as they approached the door to Suki and Sokka’s room. Toph hugged her arm and gave her a reassuring nuzzle.

“Things will be okay”, she said it for herself and her new partner.

She felt her relax and let out a deep breath, “you're pretty adorable, you know that?”

“Shut up” Toph quipped back, giving Suki a playful kick in the shins. They both giggled. They reached the door, Suki took the handle and paused.

“Just like we planned?”

“Just like we planned.”

The door opened casually, Sokka was at the desk provided for them leaning back in the wooden chair with his feet up. Toph could tell he was reading some sort of paper, maybe a letter or a blueprint. She couldn’t tell, all paper felt the same to her. She just knew the room was still bright with light if he could be reading something at this hour. Toph released her embrace on Suki’s arm and stepped into the room first. Suki came in behind and shut the door. Toph was suddenly feeling alot of regrets about the plan. She grabbed her own hand behind her back, rubbing it reassuringly 

“Hey Suki”, Sokka didn’t even look up from his paper “Do you think if we use earthbenders to dig into bedrock we can...Toph?”

“Hey…” Toph responded, trying to hide in her bangs. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

“So!” Suki interjected, clapping her hands together to break the silence “Toph and I had abit of a talk in the baths, and we came back here to finish it”

“Uh-huh, girl stuff?” he said, significantly less interested now. 

Toph smiled. This was the same Sokka. She felt the tension of rejection melt slowly into a tension of arousal. Still abit fearful but more emboldened knowing that it was her dear friend sitting in that chair, and who she is going to have this experience with. She felt a firm pat on the bottom from behind her, a  _ go get ‘em  _ sign that professionals used to psych eachother up. Toph took a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

She moved her hands infront of her and started undoing the knot on her robe’s belt. Sure fingers made quick work of the loose knot and the ribbon fell to the floor. The only thing keeping the robe from falling open was the friction of fabric against fabric. The anticipation was killing her, electricity was running up and down her spine and she could feel herself becoming more and more aroused. She felt the same thing happen behind her, this was their plan, a double attack.

“Sokka…” Toph said in a meek tone. Sokka’s interest peaked again when he heard his name, and his brain took a second to register that his fiance and one of his best friends had stripped off their belts, and were holding the collars of their robes, side by side. His throat went dry and he swallowed, he didn’t dare move a muscle. Toph made a note it was like he was anticipating an amush or an attack. He wasn’t that far off the mark. 

“Will you have both of us tonight?”

As Toph said the words they gently opened their robes to reveal their bodies. Toph’s skin was pale and unspoiled, save for her calloused feet. Her body had developed two perky handfuls of breasts with light pink nipples topping each one. Her body was athletic and tight from years of training, not so much sculpted but as a result of a disciplined life of bending and eating well. There wasn’t much tone to her muscles, but the gentle swells and curves of her body left much to be explored as an untouched land. 

Suki on the otherhand was an Islander, tanned and toned. A lean diet of protein and a lifetime of martial training had made her body sculpted and refined. Her breasts were large and fully filled with dark brown nipples the size of a medium coin on each one, she had to bind them when putting on her armour or doing intensive training. Her abs were smooth and feminine, tantalizing to touch. Her hips were wide giving her toned backside ample volume still. She knew she was irresistible to men or women when she turned on her charm, so she used it sparingly. 

Sokka stared at them dumbfounded as their robes hit the floor in unison. Toph could feel daggers being stared into her by the man in the room. She crossed her arms under her chest, not covering her breasts but instead pushing them together slightly and lifting. She didn’t want Sokka to look, but she didn’t want him to not look. Excitement began to overflow in her, and she started rubbing her smooth legs together in anxiety and anticipation. Toph wasn’t used to having no bodyhair, but Suki had a razor and she was in an overly agreeable mood. 

Suki put a strong arm around Toph and pulled her to her side. Toph’s face was just above Suki’s chest, and she could hear her heartbeat. It was racing. Suki was clearly enjoying putting on a show for her man. This gave Toph some confidence as she took her hand and snaked it around Sukki’s waist to return the embrace. She took a good, long feel of her back muscles and savored the feeling of her body. Her other hand reached out and began to rub and make circles on the toned and firm abs. She rubbed her smooth leg against Suki's freshly smooth legs as well, not breaking what she hoped was eye contact with Sokka. Not to be outdone, Suki lowered her hand down Toph’s back and down to her firm, small, shapely ass and took a nice, big handful. Toph bit her lower lip to keep a moan out, but did hum in agreement. 

Sokka kept leaning back. He leaned so far back in his chair that he fell back and scattered to the floor in a loud thump. The two broke their show to rescue him. Toph had to stifle a giggle as she jogged over to see if her friend was alright. She forgot why she was anxious in the first place, this  _ was _ Sokka after all. Suki was not faring as well under the comedy of the situation. 

She kept apologizing and fawning over the back of his head, probing it and asking him questions like his birthday and who the firelord was. She was obviously concerned he suffered some sort of concussion hiting the floor, but Toph could tell he was fine just from the vibrations. Sokka had to shoo Suki away when he was able to sit up. After he collected his wits and convinced Suki that _ everything was fine, really _ he looked up to Toph, who had moved over to sit on the bed.

“You're okay with this Toph? A threesome is a big first step”

Toph laughed out loud, “Between you falling out of your chair and Suki being a nurse, i think i can handle it”

Sokka looked at Suki, who just returned with a wink. They’d been together long enough to form their own secret form of communication.  _ Go easy on her,  _ Suki's wink communicated. Sokka returned with a series of overcomplicated hand signs that communicated  _ Okay _ .

Sokka and Suki collected themselves and sat on the bed, flanking the much smaller girl between them. Suki put her hand around Toph’s shoulder, and Sokka put a hand on Toph’s thigh. This was enough to stoke the embers of Toph’s smoldering arousal into fire. She had been so touched starved outside of sparring that she began to squirm immediately under the attention of her two older friends. An uncontrollable blush ragged across her face from ear to ear she was red with what might happen next. Suki leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and Sokka felt it would be a good thing to let Toph take the lead. 

“Is there anything you want to do first?”

“I wanna touch  _ it _ !” Toph whipped back. Not so much crawling out of her shell but leaping out of it the first chance she got. She wanted to know what it looked like first hand. She knew in general what it looked like from medical textbooks and her seismic sense, but that sense doesn’t work so well on soft body tissues. She only had the vague idea it was longer than wide and rounded at the top. Suki giggled and Toph sent a daggered stare in her general direction. 

“Okay, okay, let me join you girls on the naked level and i’ll let you touch  _ it _ ”

Tohp felt Sokka’s warm hand leave her thigh and then the josil of him getting up from the large shared bed. Suki sat back and watched her man undress. Toph was envious that she couldn’t enjoy the show with Suki, but she did enjoy the feeling and vibrations of a man taking off his clothes, one by one each falling to the floor building up to what was going to happen next. When the last piece of clothing was shed Sokka returned to the bed next to Toph.

Her heart beat in her ears, it was right there next to her in all its glory. No walls, no medical textbook, but a real life, flesh and blood cock right next to her. She wondered how big it was, what it felt like, what all those parts that were described to her look like, how it felt good when it was stroked, what it tasted like. She reached out her hand to touch the taboo delight beside her, before she was stopped by Suki.

“How about we both get on the ground and get closer”

Toph liked that idea, the ground was the best place in the world after all, and she wanted to explore it with all her senses. 

The two women shuffled and moved to the stone floor. Toph was perfectly comfortable on the hard stone but Suki used some of Sokka’s clothes as a cushion for her knees. Sokka opened his legs wide to give them both access, Suki on the left side and Toph on the right. They couldn’t help but touch eachother in this position, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. Suki put her arm around Toph’s waist this time, a form of support and reassurance. Toph barely noticed as she began to take in the great mystery infront of her.

The first thing she learned was that it smelled. Not unpleasantly, but not something you’d make a perfume out of. It was musky, with a mix of Sokka’s natural body odor and something much much more intoxicating. She couldn’t help herself but to put her head on Sokka’s thigh and get as close to this appendage as she could without touching it. Sokka’s thigh was muscular and hard, in contrast to Suki’s physic Sokka’s was added by toning and testosterone. There was power in those legs, Toph thought that Sokka would make an excellent earthbender had he the ability, he was already halfway there with rocks in his head. She took long deep breaths, and felt the pulse of Sokka quicken.Toph licked her lips. She  _ liked _ this musky smell. She moved till she could feel the heat radiating off his cock, right at the base, and let out her breath. Apparently this felt good because Sokka groaned and his cock pulsed to hit Toph right on the nose. 

Toph pulled back in surprise, and covered her nose. She didn’t know it could do that. This is a more formidable opponent than she realized. She could feel Suki stifling giggles. Not one to be humiliated in such a way, Toph ran her hands up Sokka’s legs. She moved up and till she reached his groin. She had a good idea now where his cock was, and brought her right hand up to feel the base. She brought her fingers up and wrapped them around the shift of his cock. Sokka was thick. Thicker than 2 of her fingers. Maybe even 3. She felt abit queasy, but continued nonetheless. She wasn’t going to back down from the challenge. She brought her other hand up and cupped Sokka’s testicals. They were large and heavy, matching the size of his cock. She rolled and massaged them. She wasn’t such a virgin that she didn’t know guys liked that. Occasionally she’d overhear one of her males students talking about it. Sokka seemed to enjoy it as he let out another groan. She felt Suki lean over and whisper in her ear.

“You seem to know alot for a virgin, you think about this alot right?”

“Shut up” Toph let out in a stammered tone. She didn’t want to admit that she did infact think about this alot, and that Suki’s teasing was distracting her from the job at hand. 

Toph began to stroke Sokka, and she was amazed at his length. Suki was bigger than her so obviously she could take more, but how could any woman  _ fit _ this. Toph tried to push out the absolute monster she had on her hand and focus on the feel of it. Her first penis was hard, to be sure, but what doesn’t describe whas how soft and supple the skin was. It was slightly loose and yielding. It was incredibly pleasant to touch. There were soft veins and one ridge that went up the underside up to the cockhead, which was turtled in a foreskin. It pulsed in time with Sokka’s heartbeat. 

After a few strokes exploring up and down the shaft she moved towards the head. She grabbed his cock slightly below the head and slightly harder than she did before. Not to hard, but enough. She began to pull back the skin and to her amazement it kept going. Eventually the skin became slightly more taught and she stopped. Now was the time to explore, and her hands were already veterans at this point. She used her thumb for most of it, the cock head was much more yielding than the rest of the penis. It had an almost military helmet design to it, with a rough patch of skin directly under it. Every time she touched it Sokka let out a breath. Toph took note. These were the glands.

“You love playing with it don’t you?” Suki whispered in Toph’s ear. Suki was so close she could feel the breath on her neck. She wanted to squirm but resisted, “how does you first cock feel on your hand? Describe my finance’s cock”

“I-its big” Toph stammered

“And? Is it just big?”

“It smells nice, I can't describe it but its filling my head. It feels so good to touch too. When it was described in books they say it gets hard but that doesn’t do it justice. I’m so jealous you get this every night”

Suki giggled and then placed a kiss on Toph’s neck, then another, then a small suck to leave a hickey. She ran her hand down the earthbender’s back making small circles around the small of her back, just above her ass. She dipped down to grab a handful of ass, and spread her. Toph felt exposed but it was such a thrill, she moaned out loud. Suki returned back to her ear to deliver a command.

“There’s precum on the tip. Reach out your tongue and get your first taste.”

Toph was in such a clouded state of arousal she did as Suki said without a second thought. She lolled her tongue out and very gently placed the cock she had been stroking on it. Musk filled her nose again, and a very faint taste of tang and salt rested on her tongue. She savored it. She took a tantalizingly slow lick and Sokka gasped. She returned for another, and another, alternating between the sides and undersides. She kept on doing shallow strokes and massaging his balls. This was what she was spying on earlier, though she didn’t have the knowhow to do more she was so proud that she was able to do this much. 

“He wants more Toph, he wants you to suck on it”

Toph did as she was instructed and pulled his cockhead into her mouth. She started sucking.

“Don’t stop moving your tongue or hands. Mmmm, just like that. You’re a good little cocksucker”

Suki’s praise was almost too much. She wanted more. She wanted more of the cock in her mouth, she wanted more of the hand roughly fondling her ass. She didn’t care how she got it; she just wanted  _ more _ . She began to bob her head up and down. Taking the cock millimeter by millimeter. She felt a feminine hand trace up her front and grope her breast, a couple of good squeezes and then rolling her erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Toph moaned around the cock in her mouth. She was completely filled and tried to go deeper but couldn’t she gagged and pulled back from the pulsating cock, breathing heavy. 

“Too much for your first time?” Suki said in an understanding tone, “Don’t worry, nobody can do it on their first time, but watch this atleast”

Suki removed the hand playing with Toph’s breast and grabbed the one still stroking Sokka’s cock. She placed Toph’s hand around her neck and took Sokkas cock in her mouth. Toph could feel everything going on inside Suki’s mouth and throat thanks to Toph’s enhanced senses. She could feel the tongue masterfully swirl and play with the cock, providing friction that made Sokka’s hips buck. Suki moved much faster than Toph and the virgin was in awe as she felt Suki’s throat open to take Sokka’s massive member. She did long and fast deepthroats, Toph could feel it move her fingers noticeably. It was so erotic that Toph couldn’t help herself and started playing with herself with her free hand. The crescendo of the performance Suki took Sokka all the way to his base and kept him there for 30 whole seconds. She could tell that Suki could go for longer, but they were sharing. 

“Wow” Toph said, not breaking her masturbation or taking her hand off Suki's throat. 

“Wow indeed” Suki responded. 

Suki pulled off Tophs hand and reached for the other one. Toph whimpered in reluctance as the hand that was pleasuring her was taken, but was shocked when Suki started licking her fingers clean of all her love juices. The damn of pleasure, that wall that she couldn’t get over or break through was starting to crumble. Not entirely, but close. The first few cracks. 

“You seem ready enough. Sokka, lay back. Toph, come with me”

Sokka, well trained at this point, laid back without hesitation. His breathing was haggard and his heartbeat was wild. He could barely hold on between the naive teasing Toph had done and the graphic deepthroats Suki was putting him through. This would be the ultimate test of his endurance. He was thankful that the tumble he took gave a good distraction to focus on, instead of having to think about architectures or inventions. His arms were splayed out besides him, his cock stood aching and erect. 

Suki crawled up onto the bed and immediately swung a leg over Sokka’s face. On reflex Sokka’s hands wrapped around his lover’s thighs and grabbed her ass. He spread her toned ass and began to go to town on her, expertly diving, weaving and circling with his tongue around her velvet folds. He pleased her countless times before, and could navigate her body like a ship. Suki’s response was immediate with coos and moans. With one hand on Sokka’s abdomen she steadied herself against the pleasure.

Toph could hear Sokka’s slurp and licks as she got on the bed as well. She was so envious, but she didn’t know if she envied Sokka or Suki more. She felt Suki tap Sokka just below the pelvis. 

“Straddle him, like you would an ostrich horse, but don’t put him in.” 

Toph followed her command. One legs over Sokka’s hips, and she was straddling him. She could feel his heat on her. She lowered herself closer so her clit was rubbing against the underside of his cock. She moved forward and started to grind herself on his shaft, teasing herself abit. The feeling of a hot body under her was euphoric, powerful legs met every grind thrusting upwards for more pleasure. Toph started to moan out. She placed a hand opposite Suki's on Sokka’s abdomen to steady herself. Sokka was a tigerbull to be ridden, and she felt like she would be thrown off he didn’t restrain himself. 

“Feel how big he is, he’s going inside you. You’ll not find anything else better. You’ll be addicted to this cock” Suki couldn’t help herself. Sokka was driving her wild and watching the virgin grind on her first cock sent her into a small orgasm. She felt getting more depraved. She reeled herself back in. as fun as this was for her, this was also for Toph’s sake.

She used her free hand to stop Toph’s movements, the blind girl whined in protest.

“LIft up your hips and you’ll get what you want”

Toph did as she was told, she lifted her hips and Sokka’s cock sprang up without assistance. The precum soaked tip teased Toph’s neithers and she shivered. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for. Suki used her free hand to tease Toph once or twice, drawing the tip from her entrance to her clit. She stationed his cock right at her entrance and Toph slowly lowered herself on it. 

Toph was euphoric. She leaned back and was torturing her nipples with both hands as she lowered herself on her first cock. She felt a new definition of being stretched. Electricity danced across her lowers, to her nipples and up into her brain. The hot, pulsing cock sunk into her pussy with ease, centimeter by centimeter she lowered herself. The thoughts of not being able to fit were completely banished from her mind. When she felt she could go no further she lifted herself up abit, gasping, and then sunk back down. She continued her slow decent till she was comfortably back at Sokka’s hips. The fully erect member giving her new sensations and reaching new depths of pleasure she didn’t know was possible. 

“How does it feel?” Suki inquired though her own heavy breaths

“Full, so full” Toph was able to get out in her intoxicated state “more”

“Hear that Sokka?” Suki shook her hips on Sokka’s face “She wants more”

Sokka began to grind his hips against Toph. Toph nearly saw white, if she knew what white was. The gyration of his hips swirled and touched her in new and unknown ways. Gasped and moaned and screamed at the new sensations. Her legs shook uncontrollably. The damn was holding back a hurricane now, it still hadn’t broken but it was almost there. It was so frustrating and pleasurable that she lifted her hips on her own and slammed them back down. She savored the pull and push that the water tribesman below her provided. 

Sokka responded by meeting her movements, withdrawing faster and pushing in harder. The two soon found a rhythm and the loud slapping of balls against cheeks filled the rooms, along with the moans and screams of the two women. Suki abandoned all her inhibitions. She was riding Sokka’s face with reckless abandon, grinding and rubbing and groping her breasts. She could drown Sokka with how wet she was. She was building her her first big orgasm. began to let out her depraved thought processes.

“Fuck his cock you whore, fuck him while i ride his face. Mmm, you dirty little home wrecker. We’re gonna use you like a toy. That pretty little mouth is going to learn how to pleasure both of us and you’ll love it. This is just the beginning, you’ll be begging to stop when we are done with you. You’ll be ruined. Addicted to deprived and kinky sex till you die.”

No response from Toph but she did speed up her thrusts. She was feeling ignored by her. Suki’s free hand went past Toph’s shoulders and moved up the back of her head. The Warrior woman skillfully took a handful of Toph’s black hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. Toph pulled away for a second but couldn’t move anywhere, and ended up pushing back into Suki. 

Suki was domineering as her tongue explored Toph’s mouth. Toph let out muffled moans and screams, then started to return the kiss. She was meek at first but quickly gained confidence to wrestle with Suki’s tonge. Toph’s hands explored up and down Suki’s body, lingering on her breasts and pulled at her nipples, before ending up tangled in Suki’s own auburn hair. Suki relaxed her grip on Toph’s hair and they embraced in a long, deep kiss. As Suki pulled back she bit Toph’s lower lip and pull slightly. Toph had lost the rhythm and Sokka was just thrusting as hard as he could up into her tiny body. His tongue didn’t slack one bit as it flicked her clit. 

“Suki, ah! Somethings coming” Toph moaned out breathlessly

“Do it Toph, cum on his cock”

Toph felt the last bit fall, and the damn burst. Colors and shapes danced acrossed the black void that was her vision. Fireworks exploded in her chest and warmth spread throughout her body. Sokka didn’t stop and she thrashed and shook, still drilling her pink, raw pussy. It was all released. Years of sexual frustration and teasing gushed forth from her. She couldn’t control herself as she dug her fingers in Suki’s shoulders and sides. Wave after wave of pleasure downed out all thought and sense in her but the cock that was ramming into her pussy. She was truely another world. Girlcum covered Sokka’s cock, chasing its own orgasm

Not soon after Suki joined her. Humping Sokka’s face she reached her peak and let loose a torrent of girlcum. Sokka dug in his fingers and lapped up all he could like it was the only water in a desert. Suki tried to pull away out of reflex but Sokka kept her there, and he didn’t miss a drop. Bringing her down he teased her folds and hole, not touching her sensitive clit. 

Sokka continued his assault on the two girls. He still had his own orgasm to chase. Toph’s pussy was tight and squeezed him constantly as she orgasmed, and Suki’s lovely scent and folds put Sokka in a state of heaven. The girls were holding eachother up, swapping kisses and sucks and gropes as Sokka continued his work. Toph was a babbling mess, and Suki was gosling and quaking from sensitivity. With one final thrust Sokka went as deep as he could into Toph and Toph screamed out in pleasure. He unloaded his cum into her. Spurt after spurt filled up the young earthbender. Even without her super sense an average woman could feel being filled up to this degree. Only after the last couple of ropes of gooey cum filled Toph did he stop his thrusting and the 3 started to calm down.

Toph rolled off first, withdrawing the cock all the way made her shiver and the hot cum in her pussy was just another addition to the new sensations she had experienced. The occasional wave of her continuing orgasm making her buck and moan.. She began to play with herself and her dirty pussy absentmindedly. Suki rolled off second, panting and sweating. The tabooness of what she had done still titled her mind. She rolled onto her side and enjoyed watching her new partner play with herself. Sokka was a sweaty mess. He gasped and tried his best to catch his breath while his cock deflated. He couldn’t feel his legs, his mouth and nose still filled with suki and his mind was blank. Toph brought her fingers up to her face and tasted the salty, bitter cum that covered her fingers. Suki wanted to join but left Toph to explore his cum on her own. After a good long while, Sokka sat up and watched his two lovely ladies enjoy himself.

They all agreed to take one last bath together before heading to sleep, in the same bed, embraced in eachother’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus H Christ on a communion wafer this took way way longer than expected. Anyways, thank you for reading, I appreciate it you making it this far through my horny ramblings. I didn't expect this to be a 10,000 word fic but here we are. I'll be posting more of my own wish fullfiment shlock, hopefully they'll just be 1 shots in a shared universe but we all know how these things turn out. Hope you enjoyed yourself. I will be in the comments responding to as many as possible because I crave validation.


End file.
